


Too much to ask

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Gay, Jealousy, Loki is hot, M/M, Make up sex, Outside Sex, Post-Break Up, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, everyone fancies Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Loki works in a bar and he is trying to fill the hole left in his life by his ex Thor by flirting with girls he meets at work but when Thor comes in one day with a new girl on his arm Loki is heart broken.





	Too much to ask

Jane Foster is stood by the bar staring lustfully at Loki as he made drinks for her and her friends, Peggy, Pepper and Darcy at her table. Loki, notices her staring, gave her a cheeky little wink before offering to carry the drinks to their table. Jane nods through her blush and goes to sit down. 

When Loki arrives at the table of giggling women he puts their drinks Shen and starts flirting lightly with all of them. If Loki is being honest with himself the girls are a welcomed distraction, the whole bar is really. Working here has kept his mind off of less pleasant things like Thor. It’s not that the memories of Thor weren’t pleasant, they were, most of them were much more than just pleasant it was just the one horrible memory of Thor that clouded the good ones. The memory of saying goodbye to him as he walked out of their apartment that night, that memory still haunted him two months on.

Loki hasn’t been with anyone since because he was ready, he wasn’t over Thor yet and he was still hoping that Thor would find him and tell him that he was wrong and that he had made a mistake but that he so desperately wanted Loki back. 

The girls were just a distraction, he would flirt with girls at work because he wasn’t attracted to any of them and he needed the ego boost more than he was willing to admit. He would never go home with any of them but being flirty often earned him more tips which was a nice addition.

Loki moves away from their table and back to the bar when he saw a line forming. Just as he was serving a costumer a beer the door opened and in walked the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She walked with such an air of importance about her and just as Loki was about to roll his eyes he cringed as he heard a loud shriek from Darcy “Sif!” She called to the beautiful girl as she cane into view. Sif sauntered over to their table and stood next to the seat Loki has previously occupied. Loki thought it strange that she didn’t sit down but when Sif said “I’m just waiting for my date to park the car” it was clear that she didn’t want to be rude to her boyfriend by sitting with her friends. 

Loki started to wipe up the bar from where some beer had spilled from the two when the door opened again. Loki casually looked up while wiping the counter only to meet eyes with the last person he’d expected to see. Thor stood there in as much shock as Loki as the two stared for what felt felt like forever before Loki’s worst nightmare cane true as he heard Sif say “oh here he is now, Thor come and meet my girls”. 

Loki’s heart sank as he felt his eyes begin to water but found himself unable to look away from Thor. Sif walked over to Thor and dragged him to the table forcing them to look away from each other. 

Loki turned round to see a pretty blonde girl standing at the bar asking for a vodka and coke as well as his number. Loki was still in shock from seeing Thor for her first time since the break up so he just started blankly at the poor girl who had introduced herself as Carol. Loki blinked a few times before fixing her drink.

“What about your phone number then gorgeous?” Carol winked at him.

Loki dares a look over to the table of Sif’s friends and noted that Thor had his arm around Sif just as he used to do with Loki. This anger and pain he felt at the action are the only reason he very loudly gave his number to Carol. 

Thor looked up at Loki as he gave the girl at the bar his number on a napkin and kissed her hand. Thor felt sick watching the exchange and was very grateful that Sif offered to buy drinks. 

Sif walked to the bar and ordered drinks for the whole table. Loki couldn’t stop himself from saying “doesn’t your boyfriend feel like buying you a drink? Not very gentlemanly of him is it?” Sif Lauder and said that she hates when men buy her thing because she is mite then capable of buying things herself. 

“Well, if you ever feel like buying me a drink I’d happily let you. I might even let you buy me dinner afterwards” Loki said smoothly as Sif tried to hide her blush.

“If it doesn’t work out well tonight, I might take you up on that” 

Sif turns to walk back to the table while Loki was still making drinks. He’d hoped that she would take them with her so he wouldn’t have to go over there. 

Loki grabber the tray and took a deep breath before heading over with a fake smile plastered on his face. Thor looked at him but Loki did his best to avoid eye contact. Once Loki had put the tray down on the table he walked away as fast as he found but Darcy and Jane started whistling and cat calling. Loki really hoped this would annoy Thor even half as much as him being here with Sif was annoying him.

Thor flinched as Jane and Darcy cat called Loki. He was still trying to wrap his head around the situation he was in right now. He’d moved in with Steve and Bucky after him and Loki had broken up and Bucky has insisted on Thor moving on so he offered to set him up with a girl from work. Thor had been skeptical as he hadn’t been with anyone other than Loki in over five years but he owed Bucky and Steve for taking him in so he decided it was worth a try to get his mind off of Loki for just one night. That was the plan anyway, of course it was hard to keep his mind off of Loki when Loki was now apparently working in the bar he was having his date in and flirting with every girl in here. Thor’s heart hurt and he just wanted to leave but he didn’t want to upset Bucky and Steve so he sat there with his arm around Sif listening to her friends talk about how hot Loki was and wishing he was dead. 

“I don’t know what it is about him, from the hair to the eyes it even that tight little ass” Pepper says eagerly. 

“I think it’s probably his legs” added Peggy while openly staring.

“No, no, no, it’s definitely his abs. The other week I saw him change his shirt after a drink spilled on him and I nearly swilled him to get him to strip again” Darcy moans.

“For me, I think it’s his soul” hand comments wistfully.

“His soul?” Thor questions and then instantly regrets opening his mouth after hearing how bitchy the words were carried. Thankfully Jane doesn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah, like he’s probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, he’s always carrying a book around and he even reads it when the bar is quite and he’s constantly quoting Shakespeare in conversation and not just the really obvious ones, he likes all of Shakespeare’s plays. He has this gentle kindness in his eyes that you can tell he’s trying to hide from the world because he is trying to be strong but really he just needs someone to hold him. He’s the kind of person who would wait up with you just to watch the sunrise if he thought it would make you happy even if he’d never admit it to anyone else. He would ask about your day and actually listen to what you have to say. He’d give up everything for you if you asked him to because he just loved you that much no matter how much he tried to act indifferent.” Jane says while staring at Loki with cartoon heart eyes popping out of her head. 

The others laugh at Jane’s confession but Thor feels even more pain as he wonders how well Jane knows Loki for her to have gotten all of that so accurate. Had they slept together? Were they dating? Did Loki love her? Would Loki say something equally as romantic and honest about Jane if asked? Thor downed his drink as an attempt to cope with the horrible questions his mind kept stabbing him with. 

“Jane, you should go for it. Ask him to go for dinner with you when his shift ends” Sif encourages.

“Should I?” Jane asks nervously.

“You are clearly smitten with him” Sif says and Jane nods before standing and walking confidently over to the bar.

Loki had wiped the counter too clean 37 times. 37 times to distract himself from all the boring questions he had about Thor and Sif. Were they serious? They must be if he is meeting all her friends. Did Thor love her? How long has they known each other? Loki had never heard of Sif before, had she always been there waiting to take his place? Does she make him happy? Happier than he made him? Loki doesn’t even notice Jane come to the bar until she made a little cough noise to gain his attention. He turned to her and smiled “what can I get you Jane?” 

“I was wondering what time your shift ends tonight?” She asks.

“Um around midnight depending on when everyone clears out, why?” 

“I just thought that maybe after you were done here we could go out and maybe get some dinner or something I don’t know it’s probably stupid” Jane rambles.

“Are you asking me on a date Jane Foster?” Loki smirks at her.

Jane blushes but nods.

“In that case Jane m, why don’t we get lunch tomorrow, anywhere you like?” Loki says as he looks over at Thor who was scowling at the exchange. 

Jane gives Loki her number and practically skips back to the table. Thor struggles to hide his irritation at Loki agreeing to date Jane and at knowing her last name already. They must have known each other well and this bothered Thor immensely. 

Loki goes out to empty the bin from behind the bar and Thor excuses himself from the table to follow him outside. 

“Loki” Thor breathes softly to Loki’s back.

Loki turns around in shock and utters “Thor” in response.

Thor has to fight every urge in his body not to go and hug Loki, loki looks as though he is struggling Witt the same in battle but he is not as strong as Thor is so he runs into his arms. They hold each other for a moment, feeling safe and home again after two months apart. 

Loki pulls back first and looks into Thor’s eyes as if remembering their current situation.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to run back to?” Loki chokes out bitterly.

“She’s not my girlfriend, I only met her tonight. You certainly seem to be very friendly with Jane” 

“Oh shove off, you come here on a date with someone else and you want to get humpy with me for flirting for tips from irritatingly nice women?” 

“That’s all it is then, flirting for tips?” Thor asks almost too hopefully.

“Not that it’s any of your business anymore Thor but yes”

Thor looks down into Loki’s sad green eyes and can’t help himself from kissing his lips. Loki returns the kiss instantly and pretty skin the two of them are undressing each other against the bins in the alley way. 

Thor trails kisses down Loki’s bare chest as he roughly shoved him into the side of the bin before hastily ripping down Loki’s boxers. Loki makes a squeak of content at this and he shivers at the cold metal of the bin against his naked body as he digs his sharp finger nails into Thor’s stupidly strong arms. 

Loki lets out little moans as Thor continues to kiss down his body but stops at his cock. Loki wails in protest at the lack of Thor’s kisses but is soon left gasping as Thor takes his entire cock into his mouth in one. Thor sucks Loki to completion while his fingers rub eagerly at his brothers tight little hole. Loki throws his head back in pleasure as he tugs on Thor’s hair. 

Once Loki is finished and his cock begins to soften, Thor stands up and and pushes a finger into Loki’s bum. Loki lets out another moan of pleasure as he falls forward into Thor’s chest and he starts to bite at Thor’s neck as another finger is added to his hole. 

Thor stretches Loki with a third finger but his own dick of throbbing from the lack of attention and so he he lines himself up with Loki’s entrances and quickly pushes in. Loki’s eyes roll to the back of his head and Thor watched him in awe noting how beautiful he is on the end of his cock. Thor waits for Loki to adjust before he continues thrusting in and out. Thor takes the tightness of Loki’s hole as encouragement as it means that nobody else had been inside his brother while they had been broken up, this though excites Thor probably more then it should but he never did like to share. 

Loki counties to bite at Thor’s neck while his brother fucks his ass before reaching a hand down to cup Thor’s balls and move them around in his hand to add to Thor’s own climax that takes place only moments later. 

Thor removes himself from Loki and places a kiss on his forehead while handing Loki back his bar uniform.

Maybe things weren’t perfect and maybe they hadn’t actually made up as such but it was like a silent mutual agreement that none of the last two months counted because they both still loved each other and it was far too painful to live without the other fit even a moment longer.


End file.
